degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
West Drive
West Drive is a fictitious teen drama television program produced in Toronto which occupies roughly the same cultural space in the Degrassiverse that the Degrassi Franchise itself does in the real world. Cast *Zoë Rivas as Gatsby Garcia (Former) *Oliver Dean as Kalan Lancaster *Manny Santos as Lara Collett (Turned down) *Dave Turner (Guest Role) * Max *Brett as Brad West *Carter *Carmen *Nico Trivia *Degrassi alumna Manny Santos tried out for the show and was eventually offered a role in If This Is It. She decided to turn down the role to attend school at Smithdale University with Emma Nelson after a current actor, Brett, told her how he auditioned multiple times for Smithdale's drama department but wasn't accepted, and was only on West Drive because it was the only role he could get. *Brett was a regular on West Drive for the first nine seasons as Brad West. *Alli Bhandari is seen watching it in Heart of Glass. *In Sabotage (1), the show sponsors a contest whose prize includes a walk-on part (which Dave wins). *Zoë Rivas was an actress who played "mean girl" Gatsby Garcia on West Drive before her character was killed off, which was the Zoë Rivas equivalent on West Drive. *Zoë revealed to Tristan Milligan that her co-star Max is gay. *There's a West Drive Experience vlog by Tristan and Tori Santamaria in the Degrassi world, like there is a Degrassi Experience vlog in real life. *A small portion of an episode of West Drive is seen in All I Wanna Do when Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards are channel surfing in Clare's hospital bed. **This was presumably the episode were Zoë Rivas' character is killed off the show, as she was seen in a hospital bed asking the doctors if she would die. *Tristan has the West Drive theme as his ringtone. *Both Gatsby's bedroom set and the actor Oliver, who plays Kalan Lancaster, were seen in Who Do You Think You Are. *One of Gatsby's love interests included a character named Carter, who was Gatsby's first kiss. *Gatsby was prom queen in an episode. *Gatsby was involved in an affair with her teacher, Mr. Lorenzo. **The storyline ended with Gatsby contracting gonorrhea, most likely from Lorenzo. *In a Season 8 storyline, Gatsby hired a hitman to kill a rival of hers. *In Believe (2), it is revealed that Zoë was kicked off West Drive due to her drug addiction. *Carmen and Carter were in a relationship at some point. However, Carmen is shipped by fans with Nico. This ship war is seen in Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) when Tristan scolds Tori for shipping Carmen and Carter as opposed to "Carni" (Carmen/Nico). *Neither Ellie Nash nor Emma Nelson were fans of the series. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), when Craig Manning said that it was huge, Ellie responded, "If you like earnest teen melodramas filled with woefully bad writing." In the same episode, Emma described it as "so issue of the week." *In This Is How We Do It, Archie Simpson mentions that his son Jack Simpson loves West Drive. Gallery Tumblr m8p6zqp8dV1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Zoaayy.png|Zoë acting as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 7 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Television